theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Comeuppance Consequences
A few days have past since the whole bet incident happened, and everything seems to be going normal since. Lori hasn't been very strict recently and the parents still doesn't know about the incident Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Well, it's been a few days since the whole bet went down and ever since, Lori hasn't been very strict. I mean, Mom and Dad hasn't gone out yet since, but i'm hoping that Lori sticks to her promise and doesn't always say no to us. Just then, the sisters, besides Lori, enter the living room, where Lincoln is. Lola: We hope so too! You're lucky that we're fast cleaners! Lincoln: And? Lola: And that if we weren't, you would've been in serious trouble, "The King of Yes"! All of the sisters start to laugh at Lincoln Lincoln: (irritated) You know you guys would've got in trouble too, right? Luan: Nah, because we would've blamed you again! Lisa: You are a bait for us! Lincoln: (sarcastic) Now isn't that love right there? Leni: Yes it is! Lincoln facepalms at Leni's comment Lincoln: Now, I'm just gonna tell you now, I'm not gonna take any more bets. We all do our individual jobs! Lynn: You should've stuck with your job in the first place, you made us do all of that work! Lincoln: Says the one who runs around all day! Lynn punches Lincoln in the arm, causing him to hold it in pain Lincoln: OW! Lynn: Sorry not sorry! Lincoln: Look, if you're all angry about how Lori acts towards us, then go bother her, not me! Lynn: (immitating Lincoln) Says the one who wanted to lead us! All of his sisters laugh at him once again Lincoln: Just leave me alone, alright! They all roll their eyes. Then, they see the parents walk into the Living room with Lori Lynn Sr: Kids, me and your mom- Lisa: Actually, it's your mom and I Lynn Sr: Uh....right. Anyways, your mom and I have been thinking about it and we decided that we need some time to ourselves, so we're gonna be going to a hotel for the weekend. As always, Lori's in charge and you must listen to her. Understand? Siblings: Yes Dad. Rita: Good, now well see you kids in a few days. Be good to Lori They both exit the house and Lori blows her whistle. They all get into a line Lori: Alright, I've been thinking about it and I believe it's time for you people to have some freetime this weekend. Everyone, but Lincoln is shocked by this Lola: (sarcastic) Wow, Lori being nice, it must be a blue moon tonight! Lori: You want me to change my statement? Lola: N-No! Sorry... Lori: Alright, you girls and guy can do some activities, but it's not gonna be the extreme way that you do it. Leni, you can do fashion, but you can't be tearing the walls down to get the materials. Luna, you can play some music, but you can turn it up to 11. Luan, you can do puns, but no pranking. Lynn, you can play a little bit of sports. Lucy, you can write poems, but you can't jumpscare us. Lana, you can play with your pets, but I don't want to see mud in here. Lola, you can play princess, but don't go too into character. Lisa, don't do the extreme experiments and Lily, don't leave dirty diapers on the ground. All clear? Siblings: Yep Lori: Alright, now go do your thing! Everyone but Lincoln runs upstairs Lincoln: Hey, Lori? Can I please go to Clyde's house? I really want to watch the new episode of ARRGH! with him! Lori: Hmmm, I don't know. Lincoln: You can give me till 9:00. That's when the episode ends Lori looks over at the clock and it shows 8:24 p.m. Lori: Eh.....Alright fine, but I want you home by 9:30! I'll give you some extra time, since you taught me to not always say no. Lincoln: Thanks Lori! Now that you'll excuse me, I got a show to watch! Lincoln slips into his shoes and runs out of the house. Meanwhile, everyone else is in Lori's room, planning Luna: Alright, we want her to feel the same way that we felt when she constantly bossed us around Sisters: Yeah! Lynn: How will we get her though? Luna: You'll see... 5 minutes later, Lori is downstairs, watching tv when she all of a sudden gets thirsty. Lori: I guess I could fix myself a glass of milk. Before she could get into the kitchen, she sees Lola with a glass of milk in her hands Lola: I heard someone needed milk? Lori: Aw, thank you Lola, you shouldn't have! Lola: Hey, it's the least I can do, since you finally gave us some privilages! Lola hands Lori the glass of milk and she drinks half of it. All of a sudden, Lori drops to the floor, passed out. Before the glass hit the floor, Lynn swooped in and caught it. Lola: Nice catch. Lynn: Thanks! The rest of the sisters come downstairs and surround the now sleeping Lori Luan: Hey Lisa, that was a nice pill you invented! Lisa: Thank you, it should keep her passed out for 10 minutes! Luan: You could say she took the "red pill"! Hahahaha! Get it? Everyone groans Luna: Alright, let's get it started! 10 minutes later, Lori wakes up in a daze Lori: Uh.....W-Where am I? As her vision fades in, she finds herself tied up in a chair Lori: What the.. She looks up, to see none other than her sisters, giving her cold stares Luna: (sarcastic) Oh look girls, Sleeping Beauty has a risen from her sleep! They all start laughing Lori: (angry) What's going on here?! Lola: What's going on? Well, all we're doing is making you do all of the chores around the house! Nothing big! Lori: (angry) And why should I do that? Lynn: Because we want you to feel how it was when we were forced to do all of the work, while you were sitting back, watching! Lori: (angry) Are you serious?! That was a month ago! I'm not doing your chores! Lisa: Alright then older sibling, we'll just have to go to plan b! Lori: (angry) Plan b? Luna: Oh, you didn't know? Plan b is if you didn't cooperate with our task, we call Mom and Dad and we tell them that you broke the golf club! Lori then remembers the golf club and gets angrier Lola: Then they'll take away your phone and take your driving privilages away, so you have no contact with your precious "Bobby Boo Boo Bear"! Lori: (gasp) You wouldn't?! Leni: You wanna test that? Lori's expression changed when she heard that. She didn't want her phone taken away. Talking to Bobby was the only thing she did on the weekends Luan: Alright then, let's head down to the phone! They start marching away, but then they heard a shout Lori: Alright! Alright! I'll do it! Only because I don't want my phone taken away! Lana: We knew you would cave in! Lana and Leni go up to Lori and untie her from the chair. Lynn then swoops in and hands her a broom and a dustpan Lynn: Welp, better get to work! They all laugh as they enter their rooms, leaving Lori in the hallway, angry. What happens next shows a full montage of Lori doing her best at doing the chores, but the other sister interfering and making a bigger mess. Luan had pies everywhere after Lori mopped the floor, Lynn broke plates after Lori swept the floor, Lana knocked over the trashcan after Lori took it out etc. 15 minutes later, Lori is upstairs, sweeping the floor, angry Lori: (in her head) This is really stupid! Whatever they were talking about, that occured a month ago, and they're making a big fit of it now?! So stupid! I'm literally getting them back once I get the chance! Lori is nearly done with the hallway, but feels her foot step on something. She looks down and sees a button. Moments later, flour pours onto her, getting into her eyes. This causes her to get blind and starts to stumble. She accidentally heads for the stairs and starts stumbling. She manages to open her eyes again as she tries to save herself. As she reached the last four steps, some of the flour got under her shoe, causing her to slip again. She lands on her ankle sideways, severely spraining it. She shreaks in pain, as the other sisters rush over to see her on the ground, in pain Lynn: Oh my god! Lori, are you ok?! Luna: Hold on! They rush down the stairs and surround Lori. They inspect her ankle, and to their horror sees a giant swell on it. Luan: Oh, there's the kicker! Hahaha..he......he. Sorry As they inspect her more, they hear the front door open and see Lincoln walk in, not aware of what happened Lincoln: (off guard) Hey Lori, I decided to come back earlier than you let me st- Lincoln is shocked to see Lori cover in flour, on the ground in pain. Not only that, but he sees a face of fear in the rest of the sisters Lucy: Don't worry sister. Physical pain isn't eternal, like emotional. They try picking her up, but Lori isn't having it Lori: (furious) LET ME GO! They all drop her as soon as she lashes out Lori: (furious) IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR SIBLING?! DUMP SOME FLOUR ON THEM AND MAKE THEM FALL DOWN THE STAIRS?! WELL, I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT, BECAUSE LOOK WHAT YOU DID! I CAN'T EVEN MOVE! YOU BROKE MY ANKLE!!! Lisa: (nervous) Uh...it's actually a sprain becau- Lori: (furious) I DON'T CARE! I DON'T NEED A SCIENTIFIC REASON! THE POINT IS THAT I'M IN PAIN BECAUSE OF YOU IDIOTS! I GIVE YOU SOME FREEDOM FOR ONCE AND YOU DECIDE TO TURN ME INTO A SLAVE?! AND FOR SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED A MONTH AGO?! LET GO!! IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW! NOW I KNOW HOW LINCOLN FEELS WHEN HE GETS BULLIED BY US AND GETS INTO PAIN! IT REALLY SUCKS, AND I FEEL BAD FOR HIM! Lincoln is baffled by what the other sisters did and give them all cold stares. They all put their heads down in shame. He then drops his stuff and helps Lori up and help her get upstairs. He leads her to her room and lies her down on the bed Lincoln: (angry) So, they made you become a slave, dumped flour on you and made you sprain your ankle?! Lori: (angry) Yep, and there's more! They made bigger messes when I was cleaning up! Not only that, they threatened to tell Mom and Dad that I broke the golf club and get them to take away my phone so I can't talk to Bobby! Lincoln is speechless after hearing this new information, and gets angrier Lincoln: (angry) Wow! Those selfish girls! They have no right to do that! Lori: (angry) Thinking they can boss me around?! THEY GOT ANOTHER THING COMING TO THEM!! Lincoln: (angry) Here, just rest right now and I'll get you some ice. Lori: (irritated) What about the others?! Lincoln: (angry) I'll take care of them! The girls are at the bottom of the staircase, looking at each other in shame Luna: (low voice) Welp....We did it, didn't we? Lynn: You can say that again... Leni: What is wrong with us?! Why would we do this? Lisa: I may be smart, but I'm not smart enough to answer that! ???: None of you are smart right now! They look up the staircase, to find Lincoln staring down at them with his cold stare Lincoln: (irritated) You girls are really dumb, you know that? Luan: Little too harsh... Lincoln: (furious) SAYS THE ONE WHO MADE LORI FLY DOWN THE STAIRS!!! They all quickly step back after his lash out Lincoln: (angry) I'm not in the mood right now! I was told everything from Lori, and I'm really angry at you! I wanna ask something, and I want the HONEST truth! Do you have fun doing this?! Giving others pain?! Watching them suffer?! Is that fun to you?! They all remained in silence Lincoln: (angry) Heh, typical! No response! Well, I got an older sister to help now because she is completely immobile now because of you! Lincoln heads into the kitchen and exits it with an ice pack in his hand. He stops one last time Lincoln: Heh, you know what they say! "I will always remember and recover, but I'll never forgive and forget!" Let that sink in, and pray that Lori forgives you in some way, because as long as she's mad, I'm mad! He runs upstairs, leaving the sisters by themselves, disappointed and sad Luna: Well, great, we messed up.. Lana: Again! Seriously, what is wrong with us?! Letting our older sister tumble down the stairs! Leni: We have to do something! Lynn: But what? She will not let us anywhere near us. Did you see how she reacted when we tried to help?! Luan: And if she does, I bet Lincoln wont let us pass! They all think about what they could do, but they then see Lily on the couch, with a crayon and paper Lily: Poo Poo! That gives Luna an idea Luna: That's it, I know what to do! Lisa: What is it? Luna: Just get crayons and paper and I'll explain more! Meanwhile, Lincoln and Lori are in the bedroom, with ice on her ankle Lincoln: (irritated) They really messed you up! It's gonna take a couple of days for that to heal! Lori: I just can't believe that they would do that to me! Lincoln: Well, do you even see how my days turn out? They don't get any better! Lori: Well, yeah. Hey Lincoln? Lincoln: Hmm? Lori: I just wanna say sorry to you. Lincoln: For what? Lori: For all of the bullying you go through with us. Since everyone else is able to handle it, I always thought you could handle it too. That's why I never tried to stop it when they went against you. And when they did, it was always too late because you were either injured or really mad. There's still times where I bullied you too, and after today, I now know what it feels like, and I'm deeply sorry. Lincoln can feel the sympathy coming out of her, implying that she really means it Lincoln: Aw Lori, you don't need to apologize. Lori: Why not? You deserve an apology because of how we treat you. You don't deserve this much bullying. He can see Lori frown, while she stares at her sprained ankle. Lincoln leans closer Lincoln: Well, because you already did that! Lori raises an eyebrow, in confusion Lincoln: Don't you see, everytime something has happen to me because of you girls, you always came back and apologized, doing whatever you can for me. No matter how severe it is, you always came back and made things up. It'll never be perfect in this house, but you girls sure know how to make it up Lincoln gives her a warm smile, making her smile too Lori: Thanks Lincoln! Lincoln: No need! It is the truth after all! Heartwarmed by this, Lori manages to pull Lincoln into a hug, ignoring the slight pain she felt in her ankle. During their hug, they hear something slide on the floor and they see a card. Lincoln, remembering why he's with her in the first place, heads toward the card Lincoln: (irritated) Speaking of which, this better be good! Lincoln reads the card and the more he read it, his frown gets smaller. By the end of it, he's smiling Lori: So? Lincoln: Read it. Lori grabs the card and sees a flower on the cover. She opens it up and starts to read Dear Lori, I know you are pretty mad at us, and we don't blame you. We have done so much to you tonight, and we're terribly sorry. We wish that we never came up with the idea. It was a stupid plan, considering that we were trying to get back to you from something that happened a month ago! Even from all of that though, we still think you're the best older sister we could've ever have. You're kind, sweet, helpful and fun to be with, and we can't wish any more for that. We wish your ankle with all of the care it could ever have and we just want to end this off by saying We love you! Lori is even more heartwarmed by the card. It's pretty rare for the sisters to express some kind of love, but the thought of making a card for her made Lori even more happy. She looks over to Lincoln, to see the same big smile that he left off with Lori: Let them in! Lincoln runs over to the door and opens it to see the nervous sisters waititng outside. They were surprised to see Lincoln smiling at them, especially since he lashed out at them moments ago Lincoln: Come on in! They walk in slowly to only find Lori on her bed, smiling at them as well. This made them get out of their nervous state and calm down Leni: So....What do you think of the card? Lori: I think it's the best apology I could ever have! Lynn: So....does this mean? Lori: I forgive you! They all start smiling and get closer to her bed Lana: Not only did we make that card, we also called Mom and Dad and told them that we broke the golf club and injured you. Lori: (surprised) Really? Luan: They grounded us for a week, but we did it so you can be happy. Lori was full of emotions at this point Lori: Thank you! Lincoln: See Lori? Like I said, you girls know how to make things up! They all group hug, with Lori doing her best to sit up and join in, ignoring the slight pain again Lori: You girls really made it up! Lisa: It was for you! Lola: And we'll do all we can so you can feel better! Lori: Oh, you already have They continue to group hug, showing the love that they have for each other THE END Trivia * The way Lori sprained her ankle is quite similar on how I sprained mine a while back. * This is one of the shorter extentions to my fanfics * I count this as a extention because it takes place after the episode No_Guts,_No_Glori. Category:Episodes